The Nine Heirs
by crimmsonwolf
Summary: when destruction threatens their world the nine heirs must find each other and them selves to save it. this is their story.


Hello, this is crimmsonwolf here, with my first fanfiction period. I have been cultivating the idea for this for many years and this is the result. I will try to update it regularly but no guarantees. I own nothing except the original characters. There is a reference in here and I want to see if you get it. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy.

In the beginning, when Arceus created the world, he knew his power was not infinite. He knew that one day, he would disappear from the world forever. He also knew that if there was not someone to take his place, the world he created would fall into darkness and eventually die. So he created several guardians for his world. They were each given a portion of Arceus's power so that when he did disappear, the world would not fall to darkness as quickly.

These guardians would be known to humans as legendary Pokémon. But three stood above all of the other guardians. These three would be known as Arceus's assistants, the holders of great power. One of the three coveted Arceus's power and wanted it for himself. When Arceus heard of the ghost dragons plan, he banished him to the reversal world and sealed it so he could not escape. And to prevent people from getting too close and freeing the dragon, he was given the name Giratina, and all would learn the story of his betrayal.

Knowing that one day Giratina could escape, Arceus put two plans in motion: one for the Pokémon that would eventually take his place, and one that would defeat Giratina. But before he finished his plan he filled this new world with life. The inhabitants were known as Pokémon. Arceus created a Pokémon, that was like him, and able to use all elements. He gave this Pokémon, known as Eevee, a portion of his own power sealed in an elemental plate. He would then create plates for all of the elements in the world, 17 in all. Later 18 after having a bad situation involving constantly complaining souls. But in the beginning, there were 17.

The power of the Dragon plate caused the Eevee to evolve into Dragoneon, a Pokémon of which that only one can exist at a time. He was declared the ruler of the material realm. Because he was given the power of Arceus, he was not challenged as he ascended to the throne. Because of his connection to Arceus, his decedents could also use the plate's power. This made it that all normal Eevee would be able to take on the forms of the royal family, but only with seven of the nine plates that could power the royal family. These nine plates are Water, Fire, Lightning, Ice, Leaf, Mind, Darkness, Dragon, and Ground. And only when the nine royal plates are used in harmony, could Giratina be defeated. Many thought that Giratina would never escape. They were wrong.

Several thousand generations later, a dark sect would release him, plunging their world into darkness. Upon Giratina's release, an orb that had been passed through the generations of the royal family shattered. When the current rulers (an Espeon and an Umbreon) noticed the orbs destruction, they knew what had happened. They also foresaw that Giratina would come for their children due to the fact that they were the closest to the plates since the original of their line.

To protect them, they had the families memories suppressed, and each member was given a human form and hidden all over the world to protect them from the dark dragon. The parents also made it so the children would only remember their past when brought to the plate they resonated with. The names of the children were also remade so that they would represent the plate they used.

The eldest, Hyperion, the one closest to the dragons.

Amber, the one closest to the mind.

Mist, the one closest to the sea.

Crescent, the one closest to the shadow.

Ice, the one closest to ice.

Roc, the one closest to earth.

Twig, the one closest to the trees.

Blaze, the one closest flame.

Jolt, the one closest to lightning.

Each heir was also blessed with a virtue of the heart. Then, friends of the Rulers where given an heir to hide, and went to the far reaches of the world to cover them. But before they were hidden, the king and queen gave each child was given a gem that would help protect them.

Hyperion was taken to a city, closer than the others, by a man wearing black.

Amber was taken to a shrine up in the mountains by a woman with a crimson red coat.

Mist was taken to the coast by a man dressed in all blue.

Crescent was taken deep into a cave to be raised by the teachers of many great minds, by a man dressed in shadows.

Ice was taken to the north by a strange teenage boy wearing a Wolf-Fur cloak, and gave her half of the necklace that was in the shape of a nine pointed snowflake.

Roc was taken to a desert oasis by a man dressed in the camouflage of sands.

Blaze was taken to a volcanic chain of islands by a man dressed in a dark gray cloak.

Twig was taken to another region by a woman the shade of dark green.

Jolt was taken to a faraway place by a man blazing with the color of gold.

Our story begins a few years later in a city not close, and yet not far...


End file.
